Reoccurrences
by CosmicEssence
Summary: SEQUEL to NPSO. Another day. Same library and a different feel. Will the Meifu crew see a reappearance? And can issues from last time be resolved? Slash. TerazumaxSoka.ONESHOT


Warnings: Post Kyoto. Manga based. Hints of boy x boy (shounen-ai) 'ZumaHis & TsuHis. Slight smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei by Yoko Matsushita. I am gaining no profit from this story.

A/N: Written on request by someone. They wanted a continuation and while it has been nearly 2 years it's finally done… Sorry it took so long to come into being. Also I kept mixing the s and z of Tsuzuki's name, so do pardon me if I've missed one.

* * *

**Once again they had met by the library. **

**He was on his way to pick up another book having being cut off the other day by his colleagues' collision before having had the chance. From the looks of things Terazuma had been sent to deliver a book back – probably by Wakaba – and by some coincidence, though some might refer to it as fate, Hisoka and Terazuma came upon each other's paths again. **

**He, a sandy blonde teenager, still had not given his thanks to the detective for interfering and straightening out a mess that originally had no basis two days prior (an unfortunate case removing his chance yesterday away).**

**Both shinigami's came to a halt outside the double doors and stared in wonderment. It was almost as though each had forgotten the other and what had occurred over their brief time apart. As though the incident was nothing more than a wildly ridiculous dream…except their eyes told a different story. **

**The memories were suddenly very palpable between them as both fixedly stared into each other's eyes, not unlike that odd night where actions seemed to defy all meaning and word. **

**Hisoka was at a loss to explain any of it. Where before, when there was nothing to contemplate, during when both minds appeared blank of all senses and after, where all that remained was a numbing quality of shock and embarrassment. **

**Why, in heaven or hell, did they kiss? **

**He felt nothing intimate towards Terazuma right? Right. But then why was he stressing so? Hisoka supposed that one of the reasons he wanted to speak with the man was to find out why he had kissed him - and it **_**was **_**Terazuma who moved first! - and why right before the man left he caught the briefest of affection directed, he supposed, towards himself...well its not like there was anyone else in the room!?**

**He was confused. Very...and apparently so was Terazuma.**

**Terazuma; who had stood there and been staring at him for the better part of 5 minutes. Terazuma who was looking as confused and frustrated by these turn of events as he himself felt. Okay so maybe he wasn't going to get very many answers from his 'partner in crime'.**

**"So..." **

**All right so he wasn't going to get any answers at all if the man's stance was anything to go by. Embarrassed, guilty emotions flowed through his empathy that the older man was failing to shield properly, all lead to Hisoka with more infuriating questions than anything else.**

**The guy was feeling guilty. Probably was thinking what the hell he had eaten or drunk to warrant such a move on his colleague. Especially when he was dead sure he liked his 'girl' partner Wakaba not some 'boy' partnered to his 'greatest rival'. Hisoka also knew he himself felt guilty, unwittingly remembering that kiss and how it had sent a shiver down his spine, a tingle remaining on his small lips long after he had returned home. **

**He was embarrassed by this whole play sure...and stunned and numb and warm...**

_**'Wait a minute! Warm??'**_

**Why the hell do I feel warm? Like warm right this minute while remembering. He was blushing damnit and he knew it! What was worse he couldn't push it away, something he desperately wanted to do before Terazuma saw and ...too late! He turned and...**_**Hmmm odd.**_** If that red flush on Terazuma's cheeks and pointed ears was anything to go by, the man was blushing too. **

**Why is he blushing?... maybe he's blushing over the other day or because I'm blushing or he's blushing because he's blushing so then why am I blushing...no no stop.**_** Do not**_** confuse yourself over something as stupid as this.**

**It is simple. You are blushing because you are embarrassed. You're reading way too much into this Kurosaki and he is flushed because he's embarrassed--his emotions are blatantly obvious on that point! So stop worrying over nothing, say thanks, forget the rest and get out of here…oh and pick up a new book, that's it. **

**Yet Hisoka found that sequence was easier said than done; his mouth had seemed to go dry and catching the elder's eyes once more he found himself unable to tear away. There was just something about his colleague today that, had it been anyone else short of Tsuzuki perhaps, he, Hisoka, would probably have backed away with some excuse, if the shiver across his body was anything to go by. It was the kind of feeling you got when an uncomfortable –for the recipient anyway – look was sent your way. This usually was deemed as lust or some other mischievous tendency where the best possible option is to get as far away as possible if you plan on getting out 'unharmed'. Even more worrying was that Hisoka could not determine which of the two tendencies Terazuma's freakish eyes were reminding him of. Still the desire to be gone was obviously greater than he thought, as his throat suddenly eased up **_**just**_** enough for him to speak six concise words.**

"**Thank you for the other day."**

**Unfortunately, Hisoka failed to realise the slight implication that statement made until his empathy picked up the other man's emotions. Emotions that rippled with more shock than confusion, more pleasant surprise than embarrassment, though a small tinge could still be felt running through. **

**Emotions were really a very complicated thing…if he had to be abnormal why couldn't it have been simple telekinesis or something? **

"**I meant for clearing things up with my partner for me."**

"**Ah, no problem."**

"**I should get going" and with that Hisoka forced his eyes and feet into the sanctuary of the library.**

**He was greeted with the same customary enthusiasm the two bird-like creatures always instilled on his visits; whether for working or curious reading. Hisoka was not planning on spending his day reading in the library today, though he knew it would probably take him the same amount of time to find a new interest as it would to read one or two chapters of a new novel. **

**He kind of fancied a foreign history-based fiction, so after delivering his older books to the counter, Hisoka made his way to the appropriate section where he had been told to search. Given that those aisles were very rarely used unless it somehow pertained to a case - rarely since their division was Japanese based and not many bothered the texts unless it was absolutely necessary – the aisles were not situated near the front of the building. They were rather found near the back and around a couple of corners instead. **

**The area had perfect, barely used places to escape one's annoyingly infuriating partners. Nevertheless, the Gushonins liked an extensive library even though it did slightly irk them to know very few were interested in their collection. **

**It probably should have figured then to the old teen that he wouldn't get away that easily. For some reason the lack of response from Terazuma as he was leaving bothered him. It bothered him even more to discover he didn't know why. He wanted to get away from the older undead man, hadn't he? Yes he had. But now he wanted to be in his presence again. **

'_**What in hell for?! So we can stand and stare at each other all day? No thank you!' **_

"**What history are you looking for?"**

**The question made him jump. He had again not noticed someone approach, **_**'Really got to work on that!'**_** and had thus been startled out of his reprieve. Turning he discovered the very person he had been wishing for was standing right behind him – or rather right in front of him – very much invading his personal space. The man usually kept more of a distance than that, probably due to his freakish transformation. Strangely Hisoka found the man's position didn't make him feel overwhelmed or compromised and therefore did not move away. Realising Terazuma had asked him a question and was still awaiting his answer he returned "Yes, but a fictional one."**

"**What country and era?"**

"**Err well I haven't much decided. Whichever grabs my attention I guess?"**

"**Early twentieth century Russia is good, as are stories from Roman Italy. If you are looking for something more supernatural though you would be best looking at Puritan America or even one of the more mythical- and religious- based European texts."**

"**You like other history? I didn't think you came in here much?"**

"**I don't now. Used to…guess you could say I wanted to find out about other places for a while…" Hisoka was forcefully reminded that he wasn't the only one with problems or a difficult living life. He was curious sure…and sweat dropped slightly upon hearing that nowadays reading simply gave the older man headaches but kept quiet as the older man shrugged it and himself away.**

**The detective, while he didn't exactly move much did seem to keep his eyes fixated upon his colleague with that same look he delivered outside. It was seriously beginning to make the blonde uncomfortable; he still couldn't decipher it! **

**Then suddenly Terazuma slotted the book he had been holding – **

'_**Where had he been hiding that?'**_

– **into one of the shelves like a coin into a vending machine. It just so happened to be right beside his younger colleagues head and inadvertently caused the older mans fingers to brush against Hisoka's cheek. It was a light but solid touch, and Hisoka again expected a transformation that was not forthcoming. The touch had trembled slightly and assuredly had caused his cheeks to flare up a little. Terazuma was looking straight at him now, a bit like the other night actually, only his already sharp eyes had increased in their intensity. **

**Hisoka could feel exactly what Terazuma thought. He could see it in fact, from the way the older's eyes kept sweeping to his mouth then back to his eyes again. Terazuma wanted to kiss him again. His empathy detected lust amongst the swirl but nothing like what he felt from Muraki, **_**thankfully.**_

**He could also detect embarrassment, irritation and…uncertainty. Hisoka presumed this last emotion was over his colleague's own befuddlement to his sudden desires. Indeed how could he be wanting the teen in front of him and not his partner, and not accurately understanding why he suddenly felt something for the younger. **

**The blonde found these thoughts more than a little ironic because that was exactly what he felt for him. He shared the same curiosity to taste the other again, feeling something that was entirely his own yet entirely similar to the other was somewhat disconcerting. Disconcerting, you ask? Because again it didn't make sense.**

**It didn't make any sense why Hisoka felt anything but overwhelmed or panicky when Terazuma grabbed his hips and thus did not see the urge to push the older male away. Usually contact emphasized the emotions to an uncomfortable level did it not? Yet right now if it were not for the steady flow through his mind, the empath might have thought his curse had suddenly gone silent. For it was with his own hands that he allowed the contact; gripping the other's upper arms to steady himself while the other pushed him back into the shelf, simultaneously pulling his slim body forward and thereby increasing contact further. **

**Still it stunned Hisoka to realise Terazuma's unshielded mind with emotions unhindered did not bother him at all, indeed they barely scratched the surface as they flowed through and around him. **

**Black brushing amongst blonde locks, cat's eyes delving into green emeralds (1), two textures met in a mix of soft pliable teen under roughened adult. It was gentle yet commanding all at once; so similar to the other night…and yet so different. **

**This time though both had their eyes open, seemingly staring into each others souls. This time both of them participated in the ever intensifying connection. A fast paced flow of excitement pooled inside them both; mouths and hands electric in their touch. The world swirled and heated around them, each feeling exactly as the other. Just as Hisoka was beginning to question where he ended and Terazuma began – their bodies escalating in pulling and pushing as their eyes closed to the sudden onset of lust – the sound of heavy footfalls resounded towards their secluded spot. **

**Even Hisoka had been there long enough to recognise Tatsumi's authoritarian walk and the eerie rumble of live shadows trying to catch out slackers on duty. From the right side the steps quickened, knowingly about to find workers supposed to be at their desks, writing and filing long overdue reports…such it seemed more the life of the division than anything else. **

**Frozen for mere moments the two deviants tried to spring apart in inexplicable panic before their stern colleague (practically their boss since he seemed to deal with all their pay checks) could round that last shelf…only to trip each other up, scattering books from shelves and landing in a heap on the floor.**

**It was with little surprise then when Tatsumi rounded that last corner to see the flushed pair sprawled once more upon the floor. Ruffled clothing, daze-y reaction time and Terazuma's arms around the other delivered a familiar scene that was far truer looking than before. Tatsumi was by no means slow and was not keen on what he was seeing at all.**

**The Shadow-weaver was not aware of the misled the other day although he was aware of Tsuzuki pain over Hisoka's involvement…he knew his ex-partner well enough to **_**see**_** such things. Tatsumi had to admit to himself that the previous time he had encountered this duo together it did look accidental and not too damning. **

**This time, however, was another story. **

**It was obvious what had occurred here, on work time no less and he had specifically told them to not divulge in such activities while working where anyone could see! All right so he had technically said corridors but common sense should have won out with Kurosaki at the very least. (2)**

**But apparently not. For here they were, curled together, again. If Tsuzuki were to stumble across this…Tatsumi dreaded to think of the deceitfully childish man's response knowing full well Tsuzuki and Kurosaki had 'made up'. Knowledge of this obvious event would be disastrous; on their partnership and possibly on Tsuzuki's mental state now with time being not so long after Kyoto as well.**

**Kurosaki was clearly still unaware of his partner's feelings. Tatsumi simply refused to believe the sixteen year old of the other option. Still he was irritated with what seemed to be happening and while he could not force them to stop this attraction or whatever it was, he could keep them separate while at work. He told himself this sort of behaviour was not good for a healthy **_**productive**_** work ethic and therefore had to be stopped for the betterment of the division.**

"**This is a library. Not a bedroom. You will **_**kindly**_** desist in all hormonal displays during working hours immediately."**

**Tatsumi told them coldly, his shadows flickering angrily around him. Okay, so maybe it was not all work efficiency driven. Subconsciously, the bespectacled secretary knew both of their partners would be upset with discovering this seemingly increasing attraction between the detective and teen. He could not tell the pair, that would be inviting all manner of disaster yet he could not have Wakaba or Asato finding out because the two still prone forms were careless in their administration.**

"**Your private time is your own. What you get up to during that time is your own business and on your own heads. At work it is the division that suffers and I will not stand for it!" The two still had not moved; Tatsumi was rapidly losing what little patience he had, "Get up! If I have to tell you two again I'll cut your wages down to an eighth!"**

**Hisoka and Terazuma shocked out of their stun scrambled to comply, shoving away and leaning on texts to stand once more. **

**Chastised and thoroughly uncertain, the taller older guardian of death glanced at his junior, muttered an apology in the general direction of Tatsumi and walked out of the library with nary a backward glance.**

**Hisoka on the other hand seemed fairly rooted to the spot with an embarrassing blush spread across his cheeks and nose. As soon as they were alone Tatsumi took the steps necessary to place him directly in front of the blonde, stared at him a moment then turned his head away, "What about Tsuzuki?"**

"…**What about Tsuzuki?"**

"**Is he aware of this?" asked the brown-haired man gesturing unsurely.**

"**No. I'm…I'm not really sure what this is."**

"**So this development is recent then?" Tatsumi glanced back at Hisoka willing an answer, "I meant what I said, your business is your own, but I would advise you consider the consequences on both sides before rushing into things."**

"**Tatsumi, whether it is a recent development – or a **_**development**_** at all – is none of your concern. It will not happen on work hours again, that should be all you need to know." Hisoka coldly intoned beginning to turn away once again interrupted from his book search, "Now if you'll excuse me I do have some files that could use a sort."**

**The blonde did not get far before the older man stopped him from behind hissing, "All I want is for you to think before proceeding. If you are not sure about these **_**events **_**do not pursue them further. If you hurt Tsuzuki through some silly whim I will show you exactly what a shadow-wielder can do." **

**And with those words he was gone, leaving a frowning Hisoka in his wake.**

**NPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSO**

**Hisoka saw nothing of Terazuma for the remainder of that day but still found the man's kiss hard to banish from his mind. As the teen was never very versed in kissing during his life he found it slightly strange and depressing that he had to die in order to gain the proper experience. **

**Sitting at his desk busy clearing old files Hisoka pondered on Tatsumi's suddenly protective nature, wondering what the man really meant when he asked about his partner. Unfortunately the blonde couldn't quite figure what the man had been trying to say, and not even the flux of emotions his empathy picked up were helping either.**

**It was getting late, though not quite after hours, and his dark-haired partner – who still had not completed his paperwork from the incident outside the library, mostly due to the constant breaks he took when bored – had been dragged off by the girls for some sweets and shopping or something and was scheduled to meet him later. That is if he ever got away from the ladies before slumping asleep.**

**After another ten minutes the blonde began to clear away and reorganize his desk for the coming morrow; he hated to come into work with a mess awaiting him. It nearly always served to a produce a headache he could go without so early in the day.**

**While bent over one of the draws, Hisoka failed to notice when his office door opened to allow another to enter. The door closed and a fuda placed upon it to stop anyone else from entering while the caster was inside. **

**By the time Hisoka sat up and took notice of his visitor. The said person was standing in front of his desk with a determined glint in his eyes that also seemed oddly resigned to the empath.**

**It was Terazuma of course, but that didn't explain what he was doing there. "I've been thinking about that kiss all day. I can't get you out of my mind, believe me I've tried. Now I don't know about you Kurosaki, but I've always believed I was straight. Even with the touching girls issue I have never looked or thought about another guy. So explain to me why I want to repeat this morning?"**

**If Hisoka had been expecting something this certainly wasn't it. The man had just plain out loud said he wanted him, fancied….or at the very least lusted after his colleague. So what if Hisoka hadn't had any nice living experiences in these matters it didn't mean he was completely naïve. Still he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the detective's speech, especially given that he agreed with the first and last bits…though probably not the middle.**

**His puzzlement must have shown for his colleague didn't let him answer before ploughing on, "You don't know do you? Or is it that you **_**want **_**a repeat of this morning?"**

"**I…uh…I don't know why that is" said Hisoka obviously answering Terazuma's first question.**

"**But do you want a repeat?" the other questioned coming round his desk to stare down at him.**

**Blushing madly Hisoka could do little but mumble he didn't know before he was forcefully hauled out of his chair and slammed into the wall in another lip lock. It was more aggressive than last time, more hungry and desperate filled yet still without inducing the fear Dr. Muraki had always provoked.**

**Also being his third in several days the blonde wasn't sure whether to feel elated – **_**lucky you! **_**– or disturbed. He guessed a bit of both after he realised he must have been more starved for touch and attention than he thought. His nerves were set alight when the man's hips pinned him securely to the wall, and his tongue began plundering around his own.**

"_**We shouldn't be doing this, not here." **_**Hisoka found himself thinking right before he felt two warm hands underneath his shirt; one upon his lower back the other brushing a nipple. **

**Shuttering slightly Hisoka managed to pull away enough to mutter breathlessly, "I...I don't know about…this," before gasping as Terazuma rejoined there mouths at the same time as grinding their hips together. Lust and curiosity swirled around in the fog that was becoming his brain. Hisoka was unaware of their origins and whether they came from him, Terazuma or both combined.**

**All he knew was that he had been thinking about the other man's touch all day and now that he was finally getting it and without a single Tatsumi getting in the way, he was complaining.**

**But the teen could not help but be afraid. It was after hours but this was also his and his partner's office and he, Hisoka, had practically promised not to let this happen at work again. Mainly though it was the thought that his partner could walk in at any time and most likely never forgive him for making out with this man in their private office.**

"**Terazuma," he panted, "Stop. The door…"**

"**Is locked and shielded. No ones going to get in."**

**Not really wanting but believing he should, Hisoka half-heartedly tried to disengage again only to be interrupted by a fierce don't worry and another melding of the older's body with his. As Terazuma's mouth found a pulse point on his neck – a decidedly rapturous spot Hisoka thought – hands continuously circling his lower back and chest, a firm torso and hips pressing against his own and a wave of emotions filling Hisoka so completely he gave into the wicked touch, his own arms clutching the other with a wish the blonde was sure he had never felt before.**

**It was several long moments before Terazuma could reign in enough control to pull back. Pull back enough so he could see the teens face and eyes without actually halting their touch. **

**Staring at his younger colleague's flushed and practically debauched appearance, Terazuma made his decision. A decision that in all honesty he had already made the moment he walked into the office and kissed the blonde.**

"**I know you want this, you've been thinking the same thing as me all day, I know. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to our partners."**

"**W-What? What do I want?" the blonde asked suddenly feeling vaguely excited, which in turn made him nervous.**

"**Me." The dark haired guardian smirked, "As much as I want you in fact. I'm not sure what **_**this **_**is exactly but I know I'm straight. I like Wakaba, a lot, and you like Tsuzuki. I don't know if you like him in the same way and quite frankly I don't care. All I know is you can't, won't and don't want to jeopardise whatever relationship you do have with him, just as the same applies to myself and Wakaba. So this **_**thing **_**between you and me has to stop."**

"**Then why come here? Why kiss me…again?"**

"…**Why didn't you stop me?" **

"…**I…"**

"**I don't know what was going through my head that night, I don't know if I somehow mistook you for her in a moment of madness or something, but I haven't been able to get you or your mouth or **_**taste**_** out of my head since." Hisoka blushed vividly at such a blunt confession from the other man but stayed quiet when he continued. **

"**Call it what you want but I'm betting this is some kind of weird…curiosity, albeit a curiosity I am responsible for creating. I thought, after this morning that was enough, that I could ignore it, forget it, that no other initiative was needed to satiate it. But I was wrong, if anything it made things unbearable and it didn't help that that bastard Tatsumi kept giving me odd looks!"**

"**Angry stares more like it" the blonde mumbled in understanding.**

"**There's only one way to cure curiosity and that's to satisfy it, unless you know of a way to simply erase the problem?" Hisoka shook his head, no. unless there was a way to turn back time and remove their encounter from all existence, he didn't think there was anyway to 'erase' it.**

**The blonde teen suddenly noticed after having spaced out in obvious contemplation that the older man seemed to waiting for some sort of answer. While he had understood and agreed with much of what his colleague had said, he still found himself somewhat overwhelmed with the situation and froze, completely unsure what to say or do.**

**Before Hisoka could get too worked up and begin to overly doubt himself, the detective swooped in to capture the teen's lips once more, an almost harsh grasp of the blonde's buttocks shocking Hisoka out of his state and, once his mouth was released, gasping the first truth –**

**He fully believed it – that welled in his mind; "Right," Hisoka choked, "and once this silly curiosity's been satisfied the sooner we can forget the whole thing…"**

"**Exactly…this means **_**nothing**_**."**

**... (**cut scene**)...**

**NPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSONPSO**

**Twenty minutes later both guardians were back looking as pristine as ever after a day at the office. The pair in question looked almost regretfully at each other, but that was the only thing that could be discerned from the blank contented faces. Terazuma was the first to move, he spoke a goodnight and that he would see the teen soon whilst unlocking the door. He left the blonde staring at the mess that was still his desk feeling thoroughly knackered. Hisoka wondered if the headache in the morning was worth it if it meant getting to go home right now. **

**Deciding it was he gathered his jacket and library books and walked out of his office towards the exit; completely forgetting he'd promised to see if Tzsuzuki was in the cafeteria as they had agreed at six thirty; what was essentially in ten minutes. **

**Reaching the outside Hisoka suddenly felt uplifted. If it had been in his character he might have begun bouncing on the balls of his feet. But as it wasn't, he instead smiled to himself as he thought about how everything was going back to normal tomorrow, and would be normal for now on.**

**At least he hoped so.**

**He didn't want to lose Tsuzuki after all.**

* * *

(1) Manga pictures show him with green eyes…but I don't know for sure if that's right?

(2) From previous fic.

A/N Yes there is a scene missing from this. I'll be honest and say I've never written any sex scenes before and can't exactly put one on anyway. However if someone would like to see the missing scene I would be willing to give it a go and post it somewhere more appropriate. Just let me know, OH and….

REVIEW! Please!


End file.
